Spirit
by The Real Discord
Summary: My name is Discord, and I am here to set the record straight. This is the story of chaos, life, death, the sun, the moon, the earth, and the stars. Thank You Skipper for being a makeshift beta. Note: I wanted to name the story Ciasenmar, but nooo! It doesn't make sense! Yeesh... Anyways, to the story!


Many people think they know my story, writing their little stories based off assumptions and inferences.

I would think they would know better by know that inferring is scientific.

And in my presence?

There is no sense.

Now, while I find these stories amusing and albeit... creative, I'm here to set the record straight.

Now settle down while I tell you a tale about chaos, life, death, order, the sun, the moon, the earth, _and the stars._

* * *

Now, I was born, well created, with the universe. I was, well, different than you may think.

Yes?

No I was not born a girl!

Anyways, I was naive, childish, and quite shy. And my whole purpose was prepostorly different.

My name was Order, and that was my purpose, order. Now that I think back to it I was actually somewhat bored, but i didn't know why. I knew my purpose and I fulfilled it to the T.

I had a large amount of brothers and sister.

Yes, had.

I'l explain that later.

They each had a purpose, just like I did, and they fulfilled them happily. I was always curious why I wasn't happy...

yes? You in the back, no not you, the other one in the back!

Their names? Well, we were many and it was such a long time ago, but I do remember some...

* * *

Order was knocked over quickly, his back hitting the fresh green grass of the meadow. He laughed as he felt hooves rubbed over his most ticklish spot.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he wheezed, and the pony stopped.

Order opened his eyes to see the cerulean blue eyes of his youngest brother.

"I got you!" he giggled and got off of Order.

"Yes, I know Leaf." Order watched his brother run around him in circles, his fur occasionally brushing up against him.

* * *

What is with you people and questions?

What was Leaf's purpose?

I think it was Life... the creation and stability of it. But then again it's hard to remember.

And he was green.

Now, let's get back to the story here! Chop Chop! If I don't finish this story in time your princesses will have my head!

* * *

Order laughed along with him, although he was the essence of Order, he knew fun.

There was a screech in the air, a flap of wings, and a thump.

"What do you two think you're doing?" a griffon walked up to them, gazing intently at them as if trying to search their souls.

Knowing her she probably was.

"Obsy!" Leaf cried out, tackle-hugging his sister. She looked a bit surprised and stiffened, but grudgingly wrapped an arm around him.

"hey little dude." she said somewhat softly," What have you been up to?"

"I was pwaying with Owder!"

"Really? But aren't you two supposed to be working?"

Order frowned did she have to be such a spoil sport sometimes? I mean, he was Order! And most would think he would be the spoilsport!

Order nodded," Yes m'am"

"Right on it sis!" Leaf ran off somewhere, and the two watched him go.

* * *

Before you ask, Obsy is actually Obsidian, and controlled death.

Yes, she and Leaf got along quite well, but if they were the same age probably not so much.

* * *

Obsidian turned to Order, and narrowed her eyes slightly," And you mister, need to get back to work as well."

The draconequus sighed," Right."

He tapped the ground with his foot, and he was suddenly in what would look like a modern day office cubicle.

He cracked his fingers. "Alright, Laws of Physics need to be done!"

* * *

And that's it!

Huh? Oh yes, of course more happens! You just need to get home before...

Aah! It's her! Scatter!

Oh, umm... I'm behind the couch because... Why not?

Where the kids are? What kids! I don't know what you're talking about hehehe!

No I'm not lying! That's preposterous! WHy would I lie about it!

Oh... Um...

Hey look! It's Nightmare Moon!

Everybody meet me at the old clubhouse!

* * *

Order got through half of the laws of physics before taking a break. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

_Crash_

"Oh, hey Terra!"

The brown alicorn looked to her brother.

"Oh hello! I was just dropping by to give you some news!"

"You took dropping by literally again didn't you?" Order deadpanned.

"Um... maybe?"

Order shook his head," What's the news?"

"Oh!" she walked over and looked at the monitor of his computer," Gravity? What's that?"

"That will keep the normal's from floating up and dying in space. And again, the news?"

"Oh Yes! Galactic is holding a meeting tomorrow!, he's expecting 76% of this done by then! He said it was urgent."

Order nodded, and Terra left through the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Shh! Be a bit more quiet! Terra is the Earth! And Galactic... I don't recall...

Now, I think that's a good beginning! You now know of all my siblings and such and you really should be getting home by now! Come back tomorrow for the rest of the story!

Umm...

Unexpected hug is uncexpected!

Uh, I need some sleep.

* * *

**Thank You! Why do I have to thank these people... To Skipper1318 for keeping me from rambling, getitng off topic,or harming anyone while story-telling!**


End file.
